The unbeatable blade: Part one
by epicwinston
Summary: A year after the prologue. Tetsuya embarks on his quest to be a true master of the blade. Along the way he finds love, adventure and a few laughs as well. Rated M for Lemons and gore. Oh and some swearing too. Plz be nice in your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

DC: SO this is the start of my Part one. If you have not read my Prologue I suggest that you do so right now.  
Oh and I do not own Soul Calibur.

A year has passed since that battle. Tetsuya trained further with his Sensei Mitsurugi. He was intent on giving Von Blade the fight of his life as well as his last one. Now he's a fine 17 year old but he still has his same old outfit. His hair was a little longer and he sitched a new pattern on his black warrior gi. It was a red falcon meant to show Tetsuya's courage covered on his chest. In the year 1606 our story begins. Filled with adventure, humor and love. Now Tetsuya is standing on top of a small hill not far from his Sensei's house. In the middle of Spring a nice gust of wind brushed past Tetsuya's hair. It brought him back to where he was. The sun was begining to set and Tetsuya knew that Mitsurugi was going to tell him that dinner's ready. He walked back into the house and as he thought Mitsurugi was getting a stew ready for them.

'Ah your just in time lad.' Mitsurugi said with a nod as he poured Tetsuya a bowl.

Tetsuya bowed and kneeled down at the table to enjoy his meal.  
'A year's past since that battle.' Tetsuya said as he saw the calendar.

'Indeed.' Mitsurugi said as he too sat down to eat.

After they ended thier meal Mitsurugi rose and told Tetsuya to get ready for bed.  
As he slept he heard the name Saya. 'What does it mean?' he mused to himself.

By the time Tetsuya got into focus it was noon.  
Mitsurugi told him to meet at the small hill not far from thier house.  
Tetsuya went there as intended. There he saw his Sensei Mitsurugi waiting for him.  
'Ah there you are lad.' Mitsurugi greeted his pupil with a nod.

Tetsuya gave a bow and said to his Sensei 'So what do you want to talk about?' he asked.

Mitsurugi turned around and gave him a travel bag.  
Inside it was food, a map of Japan, some money and a scroll.  
'Now is the time for your true test lad.' he said to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya knew what was coming. He would need to battle his Sensei one day.  
They both walked the path of the blade. It would only be a matter of time.  
When that day would happen they would not be Sensei and pupil.  
They would both be warriors.

'You have one year from now.' Mitsurugi said to Tetsuya.

He went on with 'After that year come back here to face me. It will be a true battle.'

Tetsuya bowed and left to get his katana and tiger lily fauld.  
Mitsurugi called him, Tetsuya turned around to see his Sensei.  
His face had the smallest glimpse of a smile.  
'Take care of yourself lad.' he said with a nod Tetsuya returned the nod and entered the house.

Mitsurugi sighed and thought to himself 'He's the closest I've had to a true son.'  
But the swordmaster would die before he would admit that.  
Besides he somehow knew Tetsuya thought of him as a Father.  
The boy never talked about his parents or any siblings.  
He'd just change the subject or keep training.

Tetsuya emerged out the house. His headband was wrapped around his head.  
The travel bag slung around his right arm. And his katana on the left side of his hip.  
Mitsurugi patted Tetsuya on his left shoulder and said 'Head north to Kyoto. Then find some work. Bandit hunting is a popular job these days.'

Tetsuya nodded and Mitsurugi continued with 'And do not under any situation fight Von Blade.'

Mitsurugi's pupil said 'But Sensei he's not in Japan. The lords drove him out.'

The swordmaster repiled with 'I know but in my history things like that show up when you least expect it.'

With that Tetsuya embarked on his quest.  
Little did he know that he would be involved with the two swords.  
Or the fate of the world. Or the adventures he would have.

So that's the start done. I don't know when I'll update this.  
I'm also busy with a Patroklos X Natsu fanfic.  
And I'm also doing a Skullgirls fanfic if you know what that is.  
Lastly the summer holiday is soon and I'll be going to places with my GF.

Till nest time!  



	2. Duel at Kyoto

DC: Don't own Soul Calibur

It took Tetsuya a few good hours to reach the city of Kyoto.  
The sun was setting as he reached the city gates.  
'If I remember there should be a inn not far from here.' he said aloud as he got past the city gates.

Just then he saw a large group of people running towards the large river not too far away.  
Tetsuya decided to check it out. When he got there he noticed a large raft.  
It was floating, but not moving on the still river.  
Around the raft were small boats. A large and portly man was yelling from one of them 'Step up, step up! Challenge our leading act! The lovely but deadly rose Saya!'

Tetsuya knew right then that this was a circus act.  
He was about to turn away when he heard that same man yell 'Defeat her by some stroke of luck and win a large amount of Yen!'

That got his attention again. Extra money would always be useful.  
Even more so due to how Tetsuya would be travelling around the land.  
Tetsuya yelled 'I'll take her on!'

The man, who Tetsuya presumed to be the ring leader noticed him.  
'Ah we have a fighter.' he said as he pointed to Tetsuya.

The boat was rowed over to the land where Tetsuya was standing.  
Tetsuya took his seat and handed his bag to the man.  
'Don't try to take anything from it. Or I'll go after you next.' he muttered to the ringleader.  
Tetsuya was trained by Mitsurugi. Although he was a good hearted person, he did have a small mean streak.

After reaching the large raft Tetsuya lept onto it. He adjusted his black headband. Then he took out his katana known as the master. Just then a cloaked figure walked onto the raft.  
It came off to reveal a young girl. She was about 16 years old. Even though her outift was odd.  
The most unusual thing was she had a pair of cat ears. They were white and red and an inch tall.  
As for the rest of her outfit, she wore a ruby choker. She had a half mask on that had a love heart pattern on it. There was also a smaller love heart on her other cheek. Her top was a jester's one. It too had love heart patterns all over it. Her navel was seen below it. She was wearing bellbottoms that had a bird pattern on the left side. Shoulder plates were on her and her arms had tiger lily gauntlets on them.  
Her hair was blonde in fairy curls style. Behind her was a red cat tail and her shoes were lily greaves that showed her bare feet. Her weapon was a ring like prop. But Tetsuya did not doubt that it was deadly.  
Suddenly his dream last night came to him. 'I think I saw her before in that dream!' Tetsuya thought to himself.

'All right lady's and gents we are going to get this show on the road!'  
the ringleader said as fireworks flew into the air.

Tetsuya took a deep breath and entered his warrior state of mind.  
He learned this from his Sensei Mitsurugi. It allows the user to ignore pain and focus on the fight.

The girl who was known as Saya gave a smirk. She held her ring with both hands. 'My you look like the powerful silent type.' she said in a naughty tone.

Tetsuya would show respect here and say 'I stand ready to face you.'

As the battle began Saya started it off by leaping into the air.  
She put her ring under her feet and dashed downwards at a 45 degree angle.  
Tetsuya's danger sense kicked in. He rolled to the right and avoided the attack.  
Then he charged at Saya with a down the middle slash. Saya rolled back to avoid it.  
When they were both at neutral stance, Tetsuya entered the mist stance and waited for Saya to make her move.

Thinking that Tetsuya made himself exposed, Saya dashed toward him.  
She preformed a downward slash with her ring sword. Tetsuya did a small back step so the attack just missed him. He grabbed her and threw her down to the floor. After that he did an upward slash sending her rolling toward the edge of the raft.  
She got back up, cursing under her mouth. There were a few tears on her jester top.  
One was just above her C cup breasts.  
Tetsuya blocked them from his mind and went on the attack.

Saya entered a foreward roll and was right next to Tetsuya.  
She tossed her ring at Tetsuya. He was unable to avoid it,  
the ring flew up with him on top of it. The ring came back to Saya like a boomerang. Tetsuya fell onto the hard wood with a thud.  
'Shit!' Tetsuya cursed out as he slowly got back up.

He looked at the damage. His gi and chain mail were torn somewhat badly.  
Some pain entered his belly. No doubt there were a few cuts on his chest.  
Shaking his head he re-entered his battle mind state. His fighting energy was reaching it's peak. Tetsuya learned from Mitsurugi how every person who uses a weapon can tap into great bursts of power. However only a person who trains thier body and mind to it's peak can use it at it's full power.  
Saya was not letting up on the attack. She dashed towards Tetsuya with intent to win.  
He closed his eyes and prepared his blade. 'Upon my honor...Be gone!' he yelled as he nailed Saya with an uppercut slash. She did a helpless backfilp once before she was struck back down with a heavy downward cut. That was the ultimate move of Tenpu-Kosai. The witching hour.

Saya's jester top was cut to ribbons. Her voluptous figure was shown clearly to the public.  
Tetsuya swore a blush was entering his cheeks. He knew little to nothing when it came to women.  
His Sensei would always say 'It's always one thing or another with women lad.'

Saya looked down at Tetsuya's handiwork. Although she was wearing makeup, a furious face was on her and an even bigger blush was on her face. 'You...you...' she was lost for words other than that.

She dashed after Tetsuya. Intent on trying to lop his head off in rage. She swung the ring at Tetsuya's neck with her left hand.  
However he sensed it coming. He rolled back and noticed he was near the edge of the raft. He turned his head to see Saya still on the attack.  
She rode her ring, simliar to a flying kung-fu kick. Getting a good idea, Tetsuya waited until the last second and ducked.  
'UNCOOL!' Saya yelled out as she flew into the river water.

Tetsuya brushed himself off and stood up. Saya was treading water not too far away from him.  
The ringleader was shocked but said 'The boy prevails!'

Tetsuya bowed to Saya and said 'I apologise for what happened to you.  
You were a good fighter.'

Saya was yelling swear words non-stop at Tetsuya.  
Giving a sigh he left the place with his travel bag and reward money.  
As he entered the inn the young man thought to himself 'Damm what a day. And that was just the first.'  
But Tetsuya was not afraid. On the opposite.  
Tetsuya's soul felt full of energy and excitement.

'I wonder if Sensei ever felt like this.'  
Tetsuya mused to himself.

That's that for this one.  
Don't worry about soon to be parents.  
I'm making a chapter for that.  
Also be sure to see my Skullgirls fanfic as well.  
Really you just need to check my profile.  
Anyway till next time.


	3. Bandit hunt

Tetsuya awoke to the early morning sun through his window.  
'Another day in Japan.' Tetsuya muttered to himself as he got out of bed.

After doing a yawn, he got his outfit on.  
His chain mail looked a little bad from last night's fight. But it would not need repairing, not yet anyway. His gi however would need to be worn loose for a while. Everything else was fine though. Little did he know that on a rooftop not far from the inn, was a girl who was beaten last night by our hero Tetsuya.

Saya's POV:  
'God damm you Mr cool hero!' I muttered as I entered his room.

I wanted to get payback from him. I left the circus without saying a word to them.  
The door that housed his room was opened by me. There he layed, peaceful in his sleep.  
I looked at his face, that stupid headband on his forehead. I wanted to steal something from him.  
As payback from him kicking my ass. That katana of his was right next to his bed.  
I slowly went to pick it up. As I did however something out the corner of my eye chaught me.  
It was his chest. The deep scar next to his navel looked painful. That along with his well toned chest meant he looked like the perfect male body. My heart skipped a beat and my mouth opened in awe.  
'Now that I look back, he was polite towards me. But he beat me in front of all those people.'  
I was in confilct with myself. A small snore came from that man's mouth.  
It made me jump a little and slowly I exited his room.

As I left the inn I thought to myself 'I wish I knew his name.'

Back to present:  
Tetsuya left the inn and stared at the sky. It was a clear spring day.  
'Better check town hall for work.' Tetsuya thought to himself.

As it turned out there was a worthwhile job open.  
It was bandit hunting. A group of highwaymen were hurting travelers for money.  
They were to be taken care of via any means and looting was allowed.  
Slowly Tetsuya went near thier camp, located outside of Kyoto.

He watched them from behind a tree. Tetsuya was enraged at what they were doing.  
Laughing over killed people, showing off the goods they stole from average people.  
Slowly, he left his hiding spot and drew his Katana out.  
'What the hell do you want?' one of the bandits shouted out.

Tetsuya just said 'You!'

The first one had a pair of daggers. He went in for a stab.  
However Tetsuya went to the right and cut straight through the guy.  
He fell instantly. The second one had a two handed blade.  
His move was a downward slash meant to cut Tetsuya in half.  
Tetsuya remembered his training. Mitsurugi taught him of how to parry attacks.  
He waited until the exact second. His Katana deflected the strike and knocked the man off balance. His sword was planted into the ground. He ran screaming for his life.  
Tetsuya left him to deal with the last one. The last bandit was using a spear.  
It looked old and weak. The man went for a stab at Tetsuya's left arm.

'Like that's gonna work!' Tetsuya yelled out. He wrapped his left arm around the spear and with a heavy pull, broke it in half.  
The man's eyes went wide and he too ran screaming like an infant.

While this was happening, a certain girl by the name of Saya watched from a large tree nearby. Her eyes were filled with awe.  
Just then her cat ears gave a twitch and that meant danger.  
Saya watched intently at Tetsuya, for some reason she felt a burning desire to be near him. 'Why is this happening?' she muttered.

Just then a booming voice was heard 'Who dares attack my camp!?'

From the main tent emerged a man.  
He looked to be 24 years old. His headwear was a sedge shade.  
His top armor was a leviathan cuirass and he wore a scaled fauld on his slacks. On his arms were Gorgon gauntlets. On top of his slacks were lord's greaves, no doubt looted. But what worried Tetsuya was the man's weapon.  
It was a heavy ax that looked like it could chop the young hero in half.

'Crap this looks tough.' Tetsuya muttered as he got ready for a major duel.

'I said who dares!?' he yelled out.

'The name's Tetsuya! Remember it!' the hero cried out as entered the mist stance.

'I don't bother with the dead!' The brute yelled as he went for a decapating swing.  
Tetsuya ducked under it and nailed the man with a kick to his left shin.  
He staggered and Tetsuya followed with a stab at his armor. It bounced off but left a chip on the armor the bandit leader had. 'Damm that's not gonna work.' Tetsuya cursed under his breath.

Just then the bandit leader grabbed Tetsuya and with one hand tossed him into a nearby tree like a ragdoll. 'AHHHH!' Tetsuya yelled out as he hit the tree hard.

Saya kept her balance as she watched the fight.  
Tetsuya slowly got back up. He felt warm copper liqud ooze out from his chain mail.  
He re-adjusted his headband and said 'I won't lose here.'

The young man grabbed his blade and dashed towards his rival.  
When he got near the bandit leader went for a swing aimed at Tetsuya's head.  
Just as the attack was made however, Tetsuya excuted a move that was known as the silent step.  
The axe just zipped past Tetsuya's head as he rammed his blade along his rival's armor.  
As he predicited the attack did no internal damage. But the shock of it forced the bandit back and knocked him onto one knee.

Getting a chance to attack, Tetsuya dashed up the bandit leader and sent him into the air with an uppercut.  
He then entered a familar stance and said 'Upon my honor...Be gone!'

The witching hour was right on impact. The person's leviathan cuirass went flying off.  
A shockwave went right around Tetsuya. Saya felt it from the top of her tree, from her toes to her cat ears.  
After the dust had died down, The young hero noticed that his opponent was still standing.  
'Perhaps this is a worthy rival after all.' he muttered.

The man had lost his sedge and his hair was short and jet black.  
'What's your name?' Tetsuya yelled out.

The bandit gave a smile and got into his stance 'Leo.'

'That's it?' Tetsuya asked.

Leo nodded and said 'That's it...And now you die!'

With that Leo charged at Tetsuya. The young hero entered his mist stance and got ready. As soon as Leo got in range Tetsuya grabbed him.  
'I won't...Retreat!' he yelled out as he did the korefuji.

Leo fell to the floor but got right back up. He grabbed Tetsuya by the neck of his gi.  
'I have had enough of your weakness!' he yelled this when he slammed Tetsuya into the ground below.  
Tetsuya made a hole in the earth from the impact. The young hero yelled in pain as he felt a couple of bones break.

When it all seemed bleak, Tetsuya's fighting energy reached it's peak. His soul was burning with fury.  
He reopened his eyes and were complete with white pupils. Armed with near in-human power he grabbed Leo's right arm.  
It was held with such power that not only did Leo let go of Tetsuya but it snapped as well.  
The bandit leader yelled in pain as Tetsuya stood back up. 'You'll be a stain on my blade! You fool!' Tetsuya cried out in a near demonic voice.

'Tch, I better retreat.' Leo muttered as he quickly grabbed a bench and chucked it at Tetsuya.

'This is scary.' Saya thought to herself.

Tetsuya cleanly cut the bench in half with the master. By that time however Leo had already fled the location.  
After that Tetsuya's pupils returned to normal. The pain in Tetsuya's broken bones returned and he slumped to the ground in pain.  
His left hand brushed past an umbrella as he fell to the grass knocked out.

Saya lept from her tree and slowly went near him. She gathered food from the bandits and kept some for herself.  
She put the rest in a bag for Tetsuya. Inside was the umbrella, it was black and white with the kanji for hero written on it.  
With that the cat eared girl lifted him up as best as she could and took him back to Kyoto. 'At least now I know your name Tetsuya.'  
Saya muttered this as she left his room.

First off I would like to say sorry for not updating this.  
I was too busy with Soon to be parents and my skullgirls fanfic.  
But I will finish this story. It means a lot to me and my pals.  
As for Tetsuya entering that power state.  
Let's just say he has an evil side which he will battle as time goes on.  
Oh and Saya's cat ears may or may not be real. Peace out for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Tetsuya awoke with a small pain on his back.  
He rolled over to help get rid of it.  
'I'm back here?' he muttered out.

The young hero struggled to exit the bed. His broken bones had been tended to.  
However they still hurt like hell. Slowly he put on his chain mail and gi.  
Tetsuya checked his bag for some food. He noticed the umbrella.  
'This feels familar.' Tetsuya muttered under his breath.

Stepping out of town he remembered a local hot spring not too far away.  
He figured a dip might be a good idea.  
Tetsuya entered the small heat-covered pond. Clothed only in his birthday suit.  
Following him was Saya. She was hiding in a bush not too far away.  
If Tetsuya looked near it he would see her cat ears.  
Forgetting the outside world, both of them were in the same place and at the same time.  
'Wonder how Sensei is doing?' Tetsuya mused to himself as he ran a hand past his headband.

Looking back, Mitsurugi was his only family. Well, as close as it could be. His parents died when he was young and he was unable to remember them. He was raised in a children's care home. Back then he was a loner finding his way in life. He picked up a stick one day. It was long and thin like a sword.  
Alone he would practice with it. One day he met his future Sensei Mitsurugi. He closed his eyes and remembered that day.

'Oi old man!' a 12 year old Tetsuya yelled out at Mitsurugi.

The sword master turned to see the source of the sound. His frown ever present.  
'What do you want little boy?' he muttered out.

Tetsuya smirked and yelled 'You got a blade! Take me on!'

Mitsurugi looked at the stick that Tetsuya was using.  
He shook his head and muttered 'Kids these days. Fine if you insist boy!'

However Mitsurugi planted his blade into the grass.  
Instead he held the scabard in his normal fighting stance.  
'What's with that old man?' Tetsuya asked in a confused tone.

'I don't kill children. Now battle!' Mitsurugi yelled out.

Tetsuya dashed towards Mitsurugi with a loud war cry. However Mitsurugi just stepped aside and tripped the boy up with his left leg.  
The boy fell down on the path with a thud.

He got back up and went for a whack at Mitsurui's mid section.  
Mitsurugi simply blocked it and wacked Tetsuya on the forehead with the scabard.  
Tetsuya staggered back and fell on his backside. There was a small red mark on the center of his forehead.

Time passed as Tetsuya kept attacking Mitsurugi to no avail. The sun was starting to set as Tetsuya got back up again.  
Sweat was dripping from his body as he gasped for breath. Mitsurugi stood there waiting for the boy's next move.  
'Why not give up?' Mitsurugi asked Tetsuya.

'Becasue I don't know how to!' the boy cried back out.  
Just then Mitsurugi lifted his eyebrows. The face that Tetsuya made had reminded him of his own youth.  
It was the same look of courage he, himself once had. Mitsurugi placed his scabard at his side as Tetsuya sprinted towards him. The sword master chaught the stick inbetween his hands and yanked it out of Tetsuya's hands.

He then held Tetsuya at arm's reach. Tetsuya kept trying to hit Mitsurugi but was not suceeding at this.  
'That's enough lad!' Mitsurugi yelled out.

His tone of voice made Tetsuya stopped in his tracks. Once he stopped Mitsurugi began with 'I sense promise in you boy. Train with me and I will show you how to use a true blade.'

Tetsuya's eyes lit up and he blinked rapidly. Could this be the chance he was waiting for?  
Grabing the bull by the horns, he nodded and said 'I thank you for this chance...Sensei.'

The young hero opened his eyes in surprise. His skin was getting wrinkeled by the hot spring water.  
'I look as old as Sensei!' he cried out as he got out and began to dry himself off.

Saya watched the whole thing from nearby in a bush. The only thing she focused on was his toned body.  
Just before Tetsuya wrapped his towel around his waist she saw his full naked body.  
As much as she tried she was not able to stop herself from letting out a small moan.  
'What was that?' Tetsuya said aloud as he looked near the bush.

Saya's eyes bugged and she quickly made a meow noise. With her cat ears she was an expert at doing this.  
'Awwww. It's a cat. Come on out!' Tetsuya said as he bent down with a smile. He began looking around the bush for the 'Cat' but Saya kept moving around the bush to avoid him.

'Maybe it won't be that bad if he finds me. He's...naked after all.' Saya thought to herself.

Tetsuya gave up after he figured that he must have scared it off somehow. After getting back in his normal outfit he walked out of the hot spring. He began travelling down a forest path and the rain began to pour as the sun set.  
The young man his under a tree and sat down. To make sure no rain would hit him, he took out his umbrella.  
It was as long as his arms. He planted it into the ground and lied down with his bag as a pillow.  
'This feels great. Time for a small nap.' Tetsuya thought as he shut his eyes.

Saya was close by as usual. She was behind Tetsuya's tree and lied down and saw Tetsuya's head asleep.  
'He looks so cute. And he's still wearing his headband.' she smiled at this sight as she too retired for now. 


	5. Osaka

Tetsuya awoke to a sunrise. He saw the light outside of his umbrella.  
'Guess I better get going..' Tetsuya said aloud to himself.

He put the umbrella in his bag and got up.  
Then he removed a map and wondered where to go next.  
'Osaka is not far from here.' Tetsuya said to himself.

Saya was not far away as usual. 'It'll be nice to head back to my birthplace.' Saya thought with a smile. She hid in the tree trunks as Tetsuya got himself ready for moving.

The path in the woods was damp and somewhat muddy. However Tetsuya pressed onward for his next location. He was walking without getting mud on his red hakama.  
Giving a sigh, he re-adjusted his black headband.  
After about an hour or two walk he reached the city gates.  
From he knew about Osaka there were dojo's around who took on new students.  
However he had only one Sensei and that was Mitsurugi. Besides Tetsuya viewed him as something of a Father figure. True he was heavy handed, but Tetsuya was sure he was the only one Mitsurugi had cared about in a long time.

'I think there's a port nearby.' Tetsuya muttered to himself as he passed the town square.  
The smell of fresh fish and salt filled Tetsuya's nose as he entered the port.

He passed stall after stall of fish for sale before stopping at the edge of the port.  
An old man sat there alone, fishing pole in hand. He turned to greet Tetsuya 'Hello there young man.' he said.

Tetsuya greeted him with a bow and said 'My name is Tetsuya. Who might you be?'

He nodded his head and said 'The name's Getsuyo. Nice to meet you Tetsuya-Kun.  
Say do you want to try your hand at fishing?'

Tetsuya gave a nod and sat down. 'How do you do this?' he asked.

Getsuyo handed the rod to him and said 'Ya chuck the hook into the water. Then when the fish bite and tug at it ya gotta reel it in fast.'

The young hero flung the string into the ocean. Saya was hiding from under a fish cart.  
She was trying to stop her urge from eating the fish above her. Her cat like habits were driving her wild.  
But the cat girl could not make a secne right now. Tetsuya was still unaware of her following him and she wanted to keep it that way right now. 'Meow this is lame.' she muttered.

Tetsuya had a go at this with no real luck. The fish always got off the hook. 'Got any advice Getsuyo-san?'

Getsuyo ran a hand on his old beard and said 'Focus and wait. Picture it as a battle with the rod as your blade.'

Tetsuya smiled and nodded. He could understand that okay.  
He entered his warrior state of mind and focused on captureing the fish only.  
Saya saw the look of focus on his face. 'Is he trying to crap himself?' She muttered.

'I got one!' Tetsuya yelled as he pulled on the pole with all his power.

He reeled it in and Saya's mouth began to water. 'Fresh fish!' Saya yelled as she lept out from under the cart. Tetsuya's eyes were closed as he smiled in joy. Saya leaped at the hook and grabbed the fish in her mouth.  
She fell into the water with a loud splash.

'What was that?!' Getsuyo yelled with wide eyes.

'Awww my fish got away! I was going to send it to my Sensei!' Tetsuya said.

'Well don't worry lad. You can keep that rod I gave you.' Getsuyo said as he put a hand on Tetsuya's right shoulder.

'Thank you Getsuyo-san! I will take good care of it.' Tetsuya said as he left the old man with a bow.

Saya swam to the nearest shore. The kipper still in her mouth.  
'Ah crap my clothes!' she yelled out as she dropped the fish.  
Her top was soaked as well as her bellbottoms. She planted her ring blade in the sand and began to strip.  
She laid her outfit down on the sand in an attempt to dry them. 'Might as well enjoy the water now that I'm naked.' she muttered.  
The cat eared girl lept into the clear blue water with a loud splash.

Tetsuya heard the splash and went to check it out. Saya rose her head out of the water like a mermaid. Tetsuya could not help but stare at her divine face. Her cat ears pointed upwards and she looked right at Tetsuya 'YOU!' they both cried out.

Throwing her modesty out the window, Saya ran to her ring blade and was about to throw it at the young hero.  
Tetsuya bolted into the nearest inn. He locked everything he could and did not come out until the next morning.  



	6. A cowboy

The early morning draped the town of Osaka. Tetsuya eyed the street looking for Saya.  
He had a bad feeling in the pit of his belly. He closed his eyes and reminded himself of Mitsurugi's quotes. 'Train hard and nothing is impossible.' 'Your blade is an extension of your arm.'

Tetsuya was back to normal now. He rested a hand on the master and walked through the streets.  
He stopped near a dojo that had a sign in front of it. It read 'Come and fight! Rewards for those who win!'  
The young hero smiled and decided to get some fun into his day.

He entered to see many people gathered around a large ring. Two people were fighting in the center of the ring.  
Just then he felt someone grab his bag and run. 'Hey!' Tetsuya yelled as the masked thief ran past him to the door.

The thief was cut off as a short sword pinned his left arm to the wall. 'Ah ah ah! Don't take things that don't belong to you.' a voice from the crowd said.

A man who Tetsuya presumed to have chucked the blade walked up to the thief. The young hero got a look at the man who saved his stuff.  
He was American, complete with a white cowboy hat with short blonde hair and looked to be 20 years old. In his right hand was a small red shield. A small belt with throwing knifes was around a new centurion outfit. On his hands were black fingerless gloves. He wore black cowboy boots with leather trousers. He yanked the blade out of the man's arm and said 'You should go. And don't come back till you make something of your life.' Tetsuya was surprised by the man's great use of Japanese.

He chucked the bag back to Tetsuya and said 'Howdy the name is James and you?'

The young hero did a bow and said 'My name is Tetsuya remember it.'

James cleaned the blood of his sword and said 'The ring's free. How about a bout?'

Tetsuya grinned and said 'You're on.'

With that the two men entered the caged ring. It was large and six-sided with a copper smell of blood.  
Tetsuya bowed and drew his blade. James flexed his arms and said 'Time to show my bounty hunter moves.'

The swordsman smirked and said 'Don't get too cocky. Taunt 'If' you win.'

James started things off with a crouching dash. Before Tetsuya could do anything the American wacked him with the front of his shield.  
Tetsuya was sent reeling back and fell to one knee. He rose back up with a upward slash that sent James into the air. He pushed his blade foreward to knock James back.  
The American was sent back and did a quick ukemi. James dashed back to Tetsuya for an attack. 'His weapons have short reach so he relies on fast and dynamic moves.' Tetsuya thought.

Tetsuya entered a defenseive stance as James ran in with a left handed punch with his shield. James then grabbed Tetsuya by his neck and then slammed the hilt of his sword into his back.  
The young man rolled back as James kept up the attack. Tetsuya's warrior state began and time seemed to slow. James rose his blade up for a cut that would end the battle.  
Tetsyua placed his katana in a vertical line and waited for James's sword to make contact. As soon as it did Tetsuya did a guard impact and James slid to the side cursing in shock.  
He did a ukemi as Tetsuya entered his mist stance. Before James could do a thing Tetsuya grabbed him and threw him down and did an upward slash that sent James rolling away.

James got back up and put his cowboy hat back on. 'Nice moves mate. Not as cool as mine though. But still...I'll have to try now.' he said with a smile.

Tetsuya said nothing but maintained his mist stance. James nodded and ran back to Tetsuya, intent on maintaing his offense.  
The young man went for a downward slash, but James did a slash across Tetsuya's navel. Even though his chain mail took the hit Tetsuya could still fell the pain.  
But Tetsuya was trained for this thanks to his Sensei Mitsurugi. Tetsuya continued his slash that tore James's new centurion in half. 'Shit did not expect that!' James crused as some blood came out of a small cut on his chest.

'Do you want to carry on?' Tetsuya asked but he did not loosen his grip on his katana.

James panted for a couple of seconds before he shook his head. 'Better quit now before I get injured more.' he muttered.

They sheated thier weapons and exited the ring despite the crowd booing. 'So what brings you to Osaka?' Tetsuya asked his new friend as they walked onto the street.

James took a poster out of a pocket in his new centurion outfit. 'I'm a bounty hunter. Trying to get this guy. What about you?' he said.

Tetsuya said 'I'm on a trip around Japan. After a year I'll fight my Sennsei.' as he opened up the poster. Needless to say he was shocked when he found out he knew who the person was. 'That guy! I know him!'

It was the man who Tetsuya dueled a year ago. The General of Graf Dumas, Edward.  
'You mean you've met this random yahoo?' James asked in shock.

'I had a duel with him a year ago. In that battle of Von Blade and Graf Dumas.' Tetsuya explained.

'Von Blade was the guy who hired me.' James said.

But as soon as he said that he was grabbed against a nearby wall by an angry Tetsuya.  
'Where is he?!' he snarled in anger. Tetsuya knew he could not beat him right now but he wanted to know his location.

James lifted his arms up and said 'I was hired via a soldier. I've never met him.'

The young hero said nothing before he let James go and said 'I apologise. It's just he did something to me in the past and I want payback for it.'

James pushed his cowboy hat up and lifted an eyebrow. 'And what did he do to you?' he asked.

Tetsuya lifted his gi and the chain mail under it to show the huge scar atop his skin.  
The bounty hunter eyes went wide at it 'Chirst! Nobody get up from that.' he said.

Tetsuya slung his travel bag over his left arm and said 'Shall we travel together to find Edward-san?'

James nodded and offered his hand 'Let's ride compadre.'

Tetsuya shook the hand and said 'Just one thing left to do.'

He entered a courier shop and paid for a letter to be sent to his Sensei. The details of it were 'Dear Sensei

I've gone from Kyoto to Osaka. I met a girl named Saya in a duel and I think she's still following me.  
Also I've made a new friend called James. He's a bounty hunter who's looking for the man I fought a year ago.  
He was hired by Von Blade. I know I promised not to fight him until after you...But still I never ended that duel with Edward.  
So I'm going after him. Wish me luck Sensei.

From Tetsuya'

With that the young hero continued his travels.


	7. Forest

Tetsuya and James left the town of Osaka in the noon. They travelled deep into the nearby forest.  
'James-san are you sure this is the right way?' Tetsuya asked as they walked.

The bounty hunter smirked and said 'This is a shortcut to a camp that I know of. Bunch of traveling warriors. Real nice.'

'And you're certain they are still there?' Tetsuya repiled.

'I hope so.' James muttered as he drew his blade to cut some vines.

'You said you were a bounty hunter yes?'

'That I am Tetsuya-kun. Wanna hear some of my epic tales? Me vs dirty hands Tyson?'

'What is the crime that Edward-san performed?'

'Ah that...It was for treason it looks like. Von blade called him something akin to a backstabber to put it lightly.'

The two warriors proceeded onwards, Saya watched Tetsuya from a nearby tree. 'Now where are they going now?' The cat girl lept quietly from one tree to another. In truth she had no idea why she was following him. Did she view him as a rival?  
Someone to protect? or was it for some other reason?

Just then Tetsuya stopped in his tracks. He could swear he heard a twig snap nearby. The young man turned to see nothing.  
'What's the matter Tetsuya-kun?'

Tetsuya shook his head. 'Nothing. I thought I heard something but it might just be my headband.'

Saya too heard the noise. 'Is someone trying to kill him? I can't let that happen.'

She creeped into a nearby tree to try and pinpoint the source. Before she could however a person lept high into the air above Tetsuya. He sensed it in time and turned around to block the assassin. His katana clashed with a pair of tantos.  
The ninja lept back into the trees. 'What the hell was that?' James said as he readied his weapons.

Tetsuya said nothing, instead he focused on anything that could give the ninja's location away.  
'Left!' James yelled as the ninja leaped out from a nearby tree. He dived down, intent on stabbing the young man's eyes.  
James dashed forward with his shield to block the attack. As soon as the ninja placed his body on top of the shield James pushed it forward.  
It put the ninja off balance and he rolled onto the grass. 'Now come on we can talk about this like gentlemen.' James said with a grin.

The ninja dashed towards James. Tetsuya moved in with his mist stance and grabbed him. Not slowing down he did the korefuji as James lept back.  
'Nice move!' James said as he dashed in with a heavy smack of his shield.

With a heavy grunt of pain the ninja rose back up. Tetsuya could notice a flash of red eyes in the head of the ninja.  
Just then he felt a searing pain in his own head. Dropping his katana he fell on his knees and grabbed his forehead with both hands. Saya's eyes opened wide at this. 'It's like before.' she thought.  
As Tetsuya fell to the ground James rushed towards the ninja. With a quick slice of the neck the ninja was down and so was Tetsuya.

'Shit don't die on me yet!' James yelled as he turned over Tetsuya. As soon as he did he noticed that he was still breathing.  
He yelled out for help and Saya slowly went out from behind a tree. 'Well you ain't what I expected. You some lady of the forest?' James said no dobut pointing out Saya's circus outfit.

'Is now the best time for jokes?' Saya asked as she bent down to help James pick up Tetsuya. 'I saw a cave not too far away from here.'

The pair of them placed Tetsuya near the entrance to a cave. The young hero saw only pitch blackness. He felt like he was standing but could see nothing.  
Until a person came into view, 'That can't be...He looks just like me!' the other Tetsuya looked exactly like the one we know. But his eyes were as red as that of the ninja. The other Tetsuya said nothing, the only thing he did was stare at him.

As the eyes of Tetsuya opened he saw a stone ceiling. A fire was burning close to him as well. His body felt sluggish and heavy.  
'Hey good to see that you're awake pal.' he heard James call out.

Tetsuya slowly turned his body to see James putting wood on a fire. 'What happened? One second you were all fighter the next you dive to the dirt?' James said.

The young hero shook his head 'I can't remember anything.'

Saya watched Tetsuya from afar. She turned and began to leave. 'Please be okay Tetsuya-kun. Becasue I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't.' she muttered.

Morning had risen for the two heroes. James made sure that Tetsuya was okay before they went on. 'You sure you wanna carry on?'

'Yes the more time we waist the higher chance we'll miss James-san.'

As James and Tetsuya continued thier journey Saya watched them again. Eventually the two men got to the remains of a campfire. 'They were here but it looks like they moved on.'

'I see. I'm sorry for what happened.'

'Don't be we had no idea what would happen mate.'

With that they pressed onwards. The time flew as they walked out of the forest to a beaten path.  
'Sometimes when I go on paths like this I think of life.'

'What makes you say that James-san?'

'Life can be a narrow line. Or if your in a forest, then it's an unkown wandering. Then I wonder what way I should take. That's most likely due to me being a bounty hunter.'

'I guess. Gomen James-san I am young and have only started my travels.'

'Ah well pay no mind to it.'

Tetsuya sighed and rubbed his headband. In a way he was sheltered most of his life. He never left the childern's care home, well a few times and then he met his Sensei.  
Mitsurugi who took him in and trained him. The young man was thankful for him. If Mitsurugi had not taken him in then who knows what would have happened to him. 'Sensei is the closest person I've had to a family.' he thought.  
Now he viewed his travels as a coming of age. To become his own person and be as good as his Sensei.

All the while Saya kept following him, a cat had made it's way to her and began to rub it's head on her leg. Saya mewed and picked it up.  
The cat meowed but Saya hushed it. She did not want Tetsuya to find her. 'Why am I following him? Is it for a rematch? Or something else?' she thought.  
In a way that she did not yet know, she and Tetsuya had some things in common. Her parents died in a fire and the circus took her in. Years up and down the road have taken Saya all over Japan whereas Tetsuya was not. But both were alone untill they were taken in. Perhaps it is that unkown kinship that bonds her to him. Only time will tell.

I'm going to stop there. My reason for a slow update was due to a girl close to me having to leave my home town. I just could not think of what to add for this.  
She talked to me over the phone and told me to keep on keeping on. So from here on all my fanfics are for her. And yes my dear I am a blooming handsome. :)  



	8. Nagoya

After a couple of nights on the road Tetsuya and James reached the next town. It's name was nagoya and they saw many traders walking in and out of the gates. 'Looks like we found the right place.' James muttered.

'Perhaps we can stop here for a day or so. To gather information on Edward-san.' Tetsuya said.

Saya watched with a cloak over her body. 'Now where's he going.'

James checked the pair of them into the local inn. 'I'm going to try some of the local sake round here. Catch ya later Tetsuya-kun.'

'Sake...my Sensei told me about it.'

Tetsuya sat in his room, he thought back to how he earned his scar from Von Blade.  
'Never got a look at that fucker.' did Von Blade even knew who he tried to kill? The young man turned a hand into a fist and thought about how he would find him?  
What would he do then? 'No I cannot let hatered and revenge cloud my mind. Sensei says that leads to mis-fortune.'

Saya gazed at Tetsuya from the window. Her face was almost pressed to it. Her cat like manner casued her to pur under her breath.  
'He looks so tense. If only I could give him a massage.'  
The image entered her mind. Her running her hands along his scar and well toned chest. His mouth licking her navel and breasts.  
Saya's mouth began to water and her grip loosened. With a heavy thud she fell into a cart filled with water.  
She yelled various curse words as she, just like a cat hated going into water. The cat girl ran off and Tetsuya was unaware of her.

The day had gotten late and James had not yet returned. 'Better go look for him.' Tetsuya muttered.  
As he wandered the streets Tetsuya noticed James not too far away. He staggered and swayed from side to side with a woman in each hand.  
'Ah you seez my new pal Tetsuya. We looking for na fancy rival of his.'

Tetsuya shook his head. 'My Sensei told me about being careful with sake.' he thought.

'C'mon Tatsuya come and spend some time with these lovely women.'

'I think you need to lie down James-san.'

One of the women began to move towards Tetsuya. Saya watched him and saw what was happening.  
'Oh no you don't bitch!' she cried out as she tackled the woman to the ground.

Tetsuya did not see who it was that speared the lady, but he took the chance to grab James as the other woman attacked the cloaked Saya.  
'No Tetsuya the women are back there.'

'You need to sleep it off James-san. Tetsuya muttered as he dragged James away to the inn by the right arm.

Tetsuya put James in his room and locked the door. He stood outside where Saya and the two women had left.  
'Who the hell was that girl?'

He sighed and decided he should look around for information regarding Edward.  
The young man arrived at a local bar. 'Perhaps people will be drunk enough to tell me information for free.' he muttered.  
He checked his money pouch. 'I guess I could try some sake.' Tetsuya muttered.

Saya took a seat near him, she watched him from under her cloak. Tetsuya noted that the sake felt rather bitter, 'This is not really my thing.' he muttered under his breath.

'Wonder if he gets too drunk. Maybe he will not recognise me.' Saya thought.  
After Tetsuya slung back a few cups of sake he was clearly drunk, 'Good thing Sensei is not here.' he thought.

Saya decided to try her luck. She walked slowly and gently over to Tetsuya's table.  
'Let's see if he's in a good mood.' she thought.

'Why hello there.' she muttered to Tetsuya as she took her hood off and swung her hair back.

Tetsuya gazed at Saya for a few seconds before saying 'You a Geisha?' he said in a drunk tone.

Saya was silent, a crow could be heard over the awkward silence.  
Just then she yelled 'You crazy? Piss off ya drunk hagger!'  
She flung the table over Tetsuya and he was knocked out instantly.

He later awoke to the sound of snapping fingers.  
Tetsuya shot his eyes open and saw James standing next to him.  
'That was some night.' he said with a smile.

'I guess Sensei was right about my and sake.' Tetsuya muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

'Anyway I found some information about that Edward guy. He's not too far away, he's in Osaka.'  
James said as he handed Tetsuya his katana.

The two of them had just left Nagoya when a person lept out the nearby forest.  
'Who was that?' James said.

'No idea but they may follow us.' Tetsuya said.

Saya lept to the tallest tree and sighed.  
'They saw me. But Tetsuya might not have recognised me.'  
A playful, cat like grin was eitched on her face.

Sorry about the late addition. After a phone call from my GF and getting new reviews for my now parents story, I felt compelled to go on with this tale. Till next time.


	9. In search of Edward

Tetsuya and James spent a whole day travelling. Saya followed close by as usual.  
Soon the pair made camp for the night. Tetsuya was polishing his katana while James poked the sticks in the fire.  
"You ever wonder if there's someone out there waiting for ya." James said as he looked into the fire.

Tetsuya stopped what he was doing and looked at James.  
"Not really." he said.

"Well I've been wondering alone for as long as I can remember. Slept with more girls then I can count though." James said with a chuckle.

"Can't say the same for me." Tetsuya muttered.

James looked at Tetsuya with a frown.  
"You still a virgin? How old are you?"

"17 years old." Tetsuya said.

"You ever met any girls?" James asked.

Tetsuya reajusted his headband and said "Well before I met you there was this girl. Her name was Saya."

"I see and did you sweep her off her feet?"

"Well...Something like that." Tetsuya said.

"Did you get her address?" James said with a smirk.

Tetsuya looked up with a small blush on his cheeks.  
"No! I bet she's forgotton all about me already."

James laughed and fell backwards. Tetsuya chose to retire for the night.  
He blocked out James and thought about Saya. "Well hope she's okay.

Saya watched from atop a tree. Chewing on a bread loaf a cat gave to her.  
Said cat was sleeping on her chest, Saya mewed in content as she noticed Tetsuya get into his sleeping bag. James was busy laughing and looking up at the stars. Before long he too was asleep.  
Saya smiled and shooed the cat off her. "When the man's asleep this cat will play." she muttered.

She then slowly climbed down the tree and went on all fours, her ring blade was behind her.  
Saya then moved silently towards Tetsuya. "Neow I'm going to have a little fun with you Tetsuya-kun."  
As she neared Tetsuya she pulled back his sleeping bag cover. Saya pretty much drooled over his toned body.  
"There's that inhuman scar. Tetsuya must be made of iron if he got up from that." she thought.  
She then slowly moved her fingers around the scar and chest of Tetsuya.

He mururmed "Oh that sake is nice."  
Saya took that as a hint to carry on. With a wiggle of her cat ears, she traced around Tetsuya's navel.  
He purred and said "Oh my this is a hero's reward." Saya went on, to the bulge in Tetsuya's lower body. As soon as her hands touched it Tetsuya awoke with a start.  
"What the!..." he was cut off by Saya moving his headband over his eyes. Saya dashed away like a cat with a fish.

James was conked out and was deep in sleep. Tetsuya got out his sleeping back and chucked on his hakama and chain mail.  
Grabbing his katana he set out after what he thought was an assassin. He got to the nearby forest and checked his eyes and ears for anything. He heard a crack of a twig and heard someone swearing. It was in the trees above him.  
Tetsuya looked up to see Saya. Her body was covered in darkness but Tetsuya could see her graceful figure flying in the air.  
"Looks like an angel in flight." Tetsuya muttered to himself. Saya lept away and Tetsuya knew he could not catch up.  
With a sigh he sheathed the master and walked back to the camp. James was still stone cold asleep. "What a vegtable." Tetsuya muttered as he went back to his sleeping bed.

The young man awoke to the warm morning sun on his face. He went into his routine. Wash face, polish the master.  
James was still out cold. Tetsuya sighed and thought about how to wake him. Getting an idea based on what he knew about James he yelled "Last call for alcohol!"

James bolted upright like a puppet. His eyes looked around and he said "Very funny mate."

Tetsuya packed up his things and handed James bag to him.  
"C'mon let's get moving James-san." he said.

WIth that the two warriors continued their journey. As they came to a brigde they noticed a tall and barrel chested man.  
"That's him!" Tetsuya said.

"What are you talking about?" James muttered.

"I fought him before. He said his name was Leo. Looks like he wants a rematch." Tetsuya muttered.

Leo lifted his segde shade to look at Tetsuya. He lifted his axe up and said "Normally I would make people pay a toll for this place. But for you, you price is this axe right here!"

He moved at a swift speed. He was intent on lopping Tetsuya's head. James and Tetsuya rolled to the right and left. They readied thier weapons but James said "This ain't my fighting place."

"You think we should take the fight elsewhere?" Tetsuya asked.

James turned and ran into the nearby forest. Tetsuya nailed Leo with a kick to the chest.  
He then followed suit knowing that Leo would follow. Tetsuya would fight Leo, he was stubborn like his Sensei. The code of the warrior would dictate Tetsuya's moves.

Tetsuya and James came to a large clearing in the forest. Leo followed them and swung his axe into the ground.  
"An earthquake?!" James said as the ground shook.

Tetsuya kept his balance and lept high into the air. Leo blocked it and Tetsuya stood atop it then jumped back.  
James went in with a heroic leap. But whatever he had planned was cut off by being it by the back of Leo's axe.  
He rolled after the attack and went back on the offense. As powerful as Leo was he could not keep up with the speed of James. Tetsuya saw an opening as James wacked the hat of Leo off with his shield. He entered his mist stance and got near Leo.  
Tetsuya did a number of stabs that chipped away Leo's armor. He then shot out a large left arm and clotheslined both James and Tetsuya.

The pair were bowled over. Leo kept on the attack intent on killing them.  
James got up and his cowboy hat had fallen off. Tetsuya rolled backwards and wiped the blood off his mouth.  
"Tch some enemy you made." James muttered.

Tetsuya nodded, James turned and smirked to him. "Well good thing you got me as a friend." he said.  
He then placed his sword into his shield. Leo went for a right handed swing aimed right at his head.  
James ducked down and flung his shield at Leo's neck. He staggered back and James nailed Leo into the air by using the hilt of the blade. Leo was upside down inside the air as James threw his sword. It landed in Leo's abdomen as James dashed forward. Grabbing the sword James yanked the sword out and shot out his fist like a arrow out a bow.  
The bandit rolled along the grass, blood poured out his wound.

James wiped the blood of his blade and grabbed his shield. "We good?" he asked Tetsuya.

Tetsuya got up and bowed. "I could handle him on my own. But when someone helps you then you say thanks. That's what Sensei said."

James patted him on the shoulder and said "Let's move before that bull gets up."

The two heroes moved on as Saya watched it all from a tree. "Hm that guy was cool, but Tetsuya-kun is the one." she muttered.

Night had fallen when Tetsuya and James arrived at Osaka. The whole town was ablaze in flames and battle.  
"Shit what happened here. Did Edward-san do this?" Tetsuya asked.

James said nothing but pointed to a person entering the town. His horse was pure black and his figure imposing.  
Tetsuya felt something in his stomach. "It's him...It's Von Blade..." he thought.

To be continued. 


	10. Return to Osaka

"Shit what do we do now?" James asked as he adjusted his cowboy hat.

Tetsuya drew his katana but stopped when he remembered his promise.  
"No I can't fight Von Blade yet." he muttered.

James then said "Listen Tetsuya there's a river nearby. We can take it to the town center and find that Edward guy."

As they ran for the river Tetsuya got a glimspe of Von Blade's look.  
He wore a demonic mask with horns on his head. His body was covered with a leviathan cuirass. His legs had iron greaves and a demonic fauld.  
On his arms were warthog gauntlets and Gorgon spaulders.  
His back held a large two handed crome blade.

Tetsuya and James lept onto a raft and went down the river.  
Along the way they could see houses being burnt and people being killed left and right.  
Tetsuya was no stranger to chaos and war. But this was different, Von Blade was butchering people who had done nothing wrong.

"This whole town's gone to hell! We better hope that Edward guy is here. I reckon he should be in the town center if I was him." James said.

Tetsuya nodded as he began to feel worried for the first time. What if Von Blade went after his Sensei?  
The young man shook the thought out. Von Blade would not be focusing on someone who he did not know.  
And besides his Sensei told him a tale of how he battled a hero king. In Tetsuya's mind if his Sensei could fight a warrior like the hero king of legend then what would stop Tetsuya from beating a war general in combat.  
"Honor..." was the word that entered Tetsuya's mind. It was the mantra of Mitsurugi and Tetsuya's life. But did Von Blade have this?  
Tetsuya doubted it.

Meanwhile Saya stood not too afar from where Tetsuya was. Tears went down her face, her heart makeup on her cheek was washing off.  
"Why? This is a quiet little place...Tetsuya-kun...How are you involved in this? I need to know!" Saya said as she ran to the entrance of the town. She sprinted up the wall to the rooftops, well the ones that were not on fire anyway.

At last the raft docked and Tetsuya and James dashed down the harbor.  
Just then they saw a man fighting off several of Von Blade's troops.  
He used a staff similar to the ones used in China.  
The man was surrounded by four of Von Blade's troops.

They all went for a stab. Only the man quickly lied down and then spun himself back up alongside his staff. All the troops were smacked hard in the leg so much that Tetsuya and James could hear the bones snap from far away.

Tetsuya and James dashed towards him and he turned to face them.  
His tanned face with blue eyes and thin eyebrows were hidden by a sedge shade with the yin yang symbol on it. An orange changbao covered his chest, it had the symbol for 'defense.' on it.  
He wore red kung fu pants and vagrant's waraji on his legs and feet. Black prayer beads were on his neck and cloth armlets were on his arms.  
His staff was long and orange, it looked freshly made.

He greeted them with a bow and said "I take it you're not here to kill me?"

James shook his head and said "No who are you?"

"My name is Lei. I'm a monk from China. I was here on my travels when the town was attacked."

Tetsuya nodded and said "Have you seen a guy with blonde hair around here? He is most likely dressed in battle armor as well."

Lei shook his head. "I'm sorry I have not. If I could ask the two of you for a favor. Many people are held up in the city center and I would like to get them out of here."

Tetsuya said "Sure Lei-san we were heading there anyway."

Saya dsahed across from building to building when she noticed one in particular.  
It was up in flames and smoke poured out of it. "The children's home. I grew up there.  
Hope no one was hurt." she muttered.

The car girl sat down slowly and began to weep. She was alone all her life, even in the carnival sbe was alone. But she cared for this town. She wiped her tears and stood up. "I'm gonna find the bastards that did this." she muttered.

Her gaze went down to the empty street. She noticed Tetsuya and his two companions sprinting down the road to the center of town.  
"Tetsuya-kun..." she muttered as she gave chase.

Tetsuya could see right away that an intense battle was taking place here. He could see too men dueling in the middle of the square. "Edward-san!" he yelled.

He could see that Edward was dueling Von Blade and seemed to be losing. Altough he was easily ducking and avoiding Von Blade's large sword swings. "Sir we will assist!" Tetsuya heard one of Edward's troops say.

"No take the people and get them out of here!" Edward said as he went for a stab with his rapier.  
Von Blade blocked with his large sword and swung the blade flat to his right. Edward was smacked hard and rolled like a pencil. Von Blade slowly walked up to him and was about to impale Edward.

Just then Tetsuya looked to the air. It was Saya flying down. He could note the sheer anger in her eyes.  
She looked like an angel of death coming to collect her prey. She swung her ring blade down and it clashed with the sword of Von Blade. James dashed in and tackled Von Blade away from Edward.  
Tetsuya ran up to him and helped him up. "It's you?!" Edward said to him.

"We need to get out of here." Tetsuya said.

A cart driven by one of Edward's troops got near Tetsuya and Edward.  
"Sir get on now!" he said as he got off to help his general to escape.  
They placed him into the back as Tetsuya turned around. James was dueling Von Blade and was losing badly. He suffered a wound to the right side of his chest and was sent flying towards the cart.

Tetsuya quickly grabbed James and placed him into the cart. Lei had gathered a child who had been left by his parents, most likely by accident. Saya was still dueling Von Blade and lept high into the air.  
She then stopped in mid air. For she was stabbed in the right side of her hip. Von Blade kept the blade lifted like Vlad the impaler would. Tetsuya abandoned all things. His gaze fell down.  
It then shot up, his pupils had turned blood red and his breath became heavy.

He ran towards Von Blade and rolled forward. With a single stab he pierced the armor of Von Blade. He staggered back and swung his sword at Tetsuya. To everyone's shock Tetsuya not only blocked it he stood where he was. Tetsuya let out an in-human yell and grabbed Von Blade by the helmet.  
He then threw him across the town center. Tetsuya fell to his knees and crawled over to Saya.  
"I'm sorry you had to get involved in this..." he muttered. Rain was now pouring down among the fires of Osaka.

Lei had ran towards the pair of them to help. As he got near them Saya muttered back "Was I a damzel in danger?"

To be continued. 


	11. Resting

Tetsuya felt darkness all around him. It was all he could see and hear.

He tried to speak but no words could be heard. But at last a thin line that was red

showed up in front of him. "Blood?" He thought to himself.

Then an aura showed up in front of him. At first he was unable to make it out, until

he noticed who it was. "Is that me?" he asked to himself, now finally able to talk.

The being in front of him looked like Tetsuya in many aspects. But the most visible

aspect was the eyes. They were blood red and narrowed. Tetsuya could feel a tingling feeling

run down his neck. His hair stood on end, his heart beat just like it did in battle.

Slowly, the other Tetsuya drew his sword. The real Tetsuya could do nothing but watch.

"Is this it? Is my time up?" he wondered aloud.

As the blade was about to be swung down over Tetsuya's head he could hear a voice.

"Tetsuya-kun, Tetsuya-kun wake up please."

His eyes shot open. It revealed a dimly lit room, Tetsuya noticed he was covered by a bed sheet.

He peeked under it to notice many bandages wrapped around his chest. "Lei-san? Where are we?" he said.

"Away from Osaka my friend." Lei replied.

"Von Blade…..Saya is she?"

"The girl is safe, her wounds are being tended to as we speak." Lei said in a calm tone.

Tetsuya laid back down on his futon. He sighed as he said "What happened to Von Blade?"

"He took advantage of you passing out and beat a fast retreat. Edward-san has taken us with his troops to a forest about a day's travel from Osaka." Lei replied.

The monk then turned to leave when he said to Tetsuya "I'll let Edward-san know you have awoken."

Tetsuya nodded and stared at the ceiling. Every part of his body ached and felt numb.

He wanted to plunge into it's depths and dig the pain out.

After about two hours he heard a rustle of his tent door opening and Edward sat down next to him.

"It's been a long time Tetsuya-kun." He said.

"Yes that's correct Edward-san. I just wished we met on the field of battle rather than in this situation." Tetsuya said.

"So you've met Von Blade at last." Edward said.

The 17 year old nodded "The guy who stabbed me from behind. He was about what I expected."

Edward sighed and stood up "I suppose you want to know the reason for why I'm in Japan."

"I would like to know yes." Tetsuya said.

Edward nodded and said "It was to find you Tetsuya-kun."

Tetsuya's eyes went wide. "To find me?! Why?"

Edward sat back down and said "I'm at war Tetsuya-kun. My former Master Graf Dumas has turned evil in many ways. The troops I have are loyal to the bitter end. However Von Blade is hunting me. I came to seek your help. I still remember the battle we had that year. You are the ally I need. Please aid me Tetsuya-kun."

The 17 year old lied there in thought. The two had battled a year ago, it was fair and with honor. It seemed strange, but Tetsuya could not view the man as his enemy. Rather he was someone whom he could view as a friend. Perhaps it was because of their honor code being similar.

"Very well Edward-san. I will assist in your battle, on one condition." Tetsuya said.

"Let's hear it." Edward said.

Tetsuya slowly rose up and said "When victory is ours I request a rematch from the battle we had so long ago."

Edward smiled and said "Very well my friend. Provided we both survive this then we shall duel."

"I take it you have a plan?"

"Of sorts yes. Quite a few people we saved from Osaka have been thirsting for revenge. I plan to recruit those who are willing. I then plan on travelling to visit a few of the lords in this country. Share what I've seen and gain aid in fighting Von Blade. Then we take the fight to him."

"What about your former lord. Dumas was his name?" Tetsuya asked.

Edward went on with "I have an underground resistance back there. They'll keep things bogged down until we deal with Von Blade, which we will soon I hope."

"I see, so what now?"

Edward stood up and said "For now you need to rest. You should be okay in the morning."

Tetsuya then said "Could you tell Saya-chan something for me?"

"Yes what shall I tell her?"

"Tell her….That I'm sorry."

Edward nodded and said "Will do. Now rest my friend, the road will be long but we will journey it together."

With that Edward left the room and Tetsuya allowed sleep to wash over him.


End file.
